


The Price We Pay

by superhusbands4ever (Potterwatch97)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but like very light angst lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterwatch97/pseuds/superhusbands4ever
Summary: A universe where Tony and Rhodey are together and Tony calls Rhodey in the wormhole instead of Pepper. Rhodey confronts Tony after watching him sacrifice himself to save New York.~“Do you have any idea,” Rhodey whispered, pulling Tony impossibly closer to him, “any ideahow I felt listening to that voicemail?”





	The Price We Pay

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I was going through my writing tag on tumblr when I found this and a few other fics I realized I never posted on here so that's what I'm going to do now because this site could always use more ironhusbands
> 
> Title is from this quote:  
> “So it’s true, when all is said and done, grief is the price we pay for love.”  
> ― E.A. Bucchianeri, Brushstrokes of a Gadfly,

It was a couple hours later, after finally delivering Loki to SHIELD, that Tony led the rest of the tired and downtrodden Avengers into the half destroyed penthouse.

“Okay,” he said, glancing behind him as everyone stared at him with exhausted eyes, “I know it looks bad in here but there should be a couple guest rooms around. Spare beds and shit. The beds are big enough, honestly, you could probably share and not even know the other person is—“

“Um… Tony?” Bruce was looking at something over Tony’s shoulder, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Yes, Brucie?”

Bruce said nothing, just pointed towards the bar behind Tony.

“What?” Tony asked, turning around. “What did—“

He turned to glance at the bar and felt his face turn white when he saw who was there.

“Oh, shit,” Tony breathed.

Rhodey said nothing from his seat at the bar, the War Machine armor powered down and standing guard beside him. His arms were crossed and there was a distinctly not-happy look on his face. He lifted an eyebrow as Tony continued to stare at him, saying nothing.

“Hey, Honey Bear,” Tony said with a nervous smile, “when did you get here?”

Rhodey said nothing as he suddenly lurched to his feet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thor take a step forward, presumably to step in front of Tony, but Natasha put a hand up to stop him.

Rhodey didn’t even seem to notice the audience behind them as he walked slowly towards Tony. Tony swallowed, but stood his ground, keeping eye contact with Rhodey until he stood just inches away from him.

“I—“

“Don’t,” Rhodey choked out, his voice rough.

Tony nodded and stood still while Rhodey looked him over. His eyes scanned first his face before slowly moving down body part by body part, seemingly checking Tony over for any missed or less obvious injuries. He could feel the nervous tension radiating off of the Avengers behind him.

Suddenly, Rhodey reached forward and grabbed onto Tony, yanking him close and pulling him flush against his body, burying his face in Tony’s neck.

Tony’s entire being relaxed into the hold. Being here, in Rhodey’s arms, he finally realized just how tired and sore his body was. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Rhodey’s waist and chest, rubbing his hands up and down his back and making soothing noises when Tony realized the other man was shaking in his arms.

“Never.  _ Never _ do that to me again,” Rhodey rasped against his neck, “ _ Never _ .”

“I’m sorry,” Tony whispered, “I know, baby, I’m sorry, I—“

Rhodey pulled back and rested his forehead against Tony’s, looking into Tony’s eyes with his own tear filled ones.

“Do you have any idea,” Rhodey whispered, pulling Tony impossibly closer to him, “ _ any idea  _ how I felt listening to that voicemail?”

_ Rhodey. Platypus. James. I just— I wanted to tell you I love you. I love you so much. I have to do this. I’m so sorry it had to end this way. I just… I wish I could hear your voice. I love you. I love you. I’ll see you later. _

“I turned on the news after and I saw… when I watched you go through that portal I—“

“I know, I know,” Tony whispered, lifting his hands to cup Rhodey’s face, wiping a tear from his cheek that had slipped out. “I’m so sorry, but I had to. It had to be done and I—“

Rhodey pushed forward and pressed his lips to Tony. He was still clinging to him, hands moving from Tony’s back, to his hair, to his face like he couldn’t decide where he wanted to touch more. Like he was trying to reassure himself that Tony was still there.

Someone (Cap) made a noise of understanding behind them as Rhodey pulled away.

“I know. I know you did. I just…  _ God _ , I was so scared and JARVIS said you couldn’t answer when I tried to call—“

“I was at SHIELD dealing with Loki,” Tony said, pressing a kiss to Rhodey’s forehead, “I’m sorry, baby, I’m so sorry.”

Rhodey nodded and finally glanced back at the audience behind Tony. He didn’t say anything, just eyed them for a minute — giving a slight nod to Natasha — before burying his face in Tony’s neck once more.

“The other rooms are down that hallway,” Tony said quietly, nodding his head in the right direction but not relinquishing his hold on the other man. “Take whatever you need. If you need help, ask Jarvis.”

The others nodded and turned to follow Natasha in the right direction. As she passed, she gave Tony a look. He gave a tight smile but shook his head slightly, indicating that he was fine.

Steve was the last one to the hall, and glanced back at the couple before continuing down. Rhodey was gripping Tony’s face again, kissing him slowly while Tony dragged him to the other hallway - and presumably bedroom — by his belt.

Steve smiled at the couple before following Thor into a room with an obnoxiously large bed and a couple of couches, glad Stark was still alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr!](http://superhusbands4ever.tumblr.com/)


End file.
